


I'm Just About to Lose My Mind

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: It's Only a Weeks Worth of Astra and Alex Awesomeness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, General Danvers Week, General Danvers Week DAY THREE, Useless Lesbians, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week: Day 3 - Hogwarts AU: prequel/companion piece to 'I Heard it Through the Grapevine'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just About to Lose My Mind

General Danvers Week: Day 3 – Hogwarts AU

-

Alex had come to Hogwarts well before Kara.

Transfiguration had always been her best subject, when she attended herself. Professor J’onzz said she was the best he’d seen since James Potter – which was kind of a big deal, seeing as James Potter infamously became an animagus at the age of _fourteen_. Alex herself had only started work on her animagus form once she graduated, having been too busy studying for the straight-O NEWT’s she gained upon leaving school. She got O+O+ with Honours for her Transfiguration, very closely followed by her OO+ in Potions and OO in DADA – and before you say anything, Alex would like to note that her DADA scores would have been higher if she hadn’t been staring at Professor In-Ze.

There was a very good reason that Max called her, very often, a useless lesbian.

Of course, upon graduating, she had assumed that she would only ever see Professor In-Ze if she came back to Hogwarts, and was very surprised when, three years later at the party her mom, Kara and Alura – Kara’s mother – threw for her graduation from the Auror Academy, that Professor In-Ze was there…which shouldn’t have been so surprising, seeing as Professor In-Ze, ‘Astra’, was Kara’s aunt, Alura’s twin. She’d known that from the start, actually. Just, her presence at the party threw her off. She’d been crushing on the older woman for years. She’d thought that she’d gotten _over_ her crush.

Apparently not.

Astra was nice to her. Very nice. They started sending letters, and it was confounding – Alex found herself falling in love with the witch, even, which was _impossible_ but it was happening. She didn’t express her feelings though, until Kara – darling, adorable Kara, who chose to be a Hit-Wizard of all things – took a sabbatical after being ordered to Hit a shop-keeper from Knockturn Alley, the woman’s family retaliating by blowing up her home, killing her parents. Alex had to comfort her as she finally fell apart, ignoring Astra’s letters which bombarded her, until she, in retrospect, idiotically sent a howler in her stressed state, quite literally proclaiming that, “ _I love you but Kara needs me. Just, radio silence for now. Please._ ” Kara took a few more years to recover fully, and in that time Alex sent exactly thirty letters.

Astra replied to three.

Madam Hooch at Hogwarts soon retired though, and Professor J’onzz asked if she could take over the Transfiguration post. Knowing how good a flyer Kara was, Alex tried to convince her to take the flying instructor post, while she took over Transfiguration. Kara refused though, but was instead by her words, joining the Holyhead Harpies. Alex went to Hogwarts.

Astra was understandably distant, but after a couple of months of Alex asking her if she’d have dinner with her, she did the completely unexpected.

“ _I am in love with you, brave one._ ”

Alex was understandably flummoxed, but after a couple of seconds, she was kissing the witch without a care for the students goggling at them.


End file.
